


【Willowen】Mark

by SemperFideli



Category: Willowen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Willowen】Mark

Robbie低頭望著趴在自己大腿上顫抖的Mark，用手指輕輕磨蹭著對方小巧的下巴，滑過唇角的指尖沾染上混合了眼淚和唾液的黏液。

瞳孔裡倒映出Mark緊緊抓住自己的手，和充滿慾望和哀求，因自己的信息素陷入痛苦瘋狂的表情，Robbie的表情不由得柔和了起來，原本想因Mark隱瞞自己而想折磨對方的念頭也在轉眼間煙消雲散。

眼下更重要的是，如何在不引人注目的情況下轉移陣地，畢竟那些傢伙要是發現自己不見了定會追回飯店找自己的，Robbie可不想被任何人打擾。

 

Mark沒瞧見Robbie若有所思的模樣，只覺得慾望無法得到紓解的痛苦像火燄般燃燒著自己的軀體，而那個能拯救自己的解藥就近在眼前，他咬了咬牙，艱難的挪動著想撐起身體－－這個再尋常簡單不過的動作，此時卻因為硬挺的下身擦過床單造成的刺激感而劇烈顫抖，讓Mark禁不住發出了呻吟。

低啞的抽噎及喘息聲拉回了Robbie的注意力，他的身體早在踏入房間見到對方模樣時也起了反應，只是靠著更為堅強的意志力撐住，雖然Alpha的本能不斷在體內深處嘶吼著要他撲倒眼前散發出誘人氣味的Omega，但這個人是Mark，是Robbie在以為對方是個Bata時就極為喜歡的對象，這讓他不得不冷靜下來面對這個即棘手卻又令他欣喜不已的情況。

 

「求……求你。」好半天才勉強能從混亂的腦子裡硬擠出一個句子，Mark淚眼矇矓的望著Robbie，後者望著那微敞的口和被咬得泛紅的雙唇在無意識下又加重了釋放在空氣中的信息素，幾乎是近距離接受到衝擊的Mark只能承受那股像被電流貫穿身體似的刺痛感，那些和主人一樣強烈而具有存在感的信息素像雙無形的手般折騰著他，幾乎要撕碎那些僅存不多的理智。

在半求解脫半是茫然的情形下，Mark伸手環住了眼前比自己高大許多的青年，將發抖的唇貼上對方，像是乞求似的纏繞住那因突如其來的碰觸而略顯鈍拙的舌尖。

Robbie只是短暫的愣住了幾秒便隨即採取了決定，幾乎是毫不費力的就把坐在自己身上的Mark一把推回柔軟的床舖，垂下的綠眼裡倒映著Mark似笑似哭的神情，令他知道現在不是猶豫的時刻。

 

沒有阻止Mark纏上自己腰際的雙腿，Robbie順著勢除去了雙方身上礙事的衣服，雖不是沒見過對方赤身裸體的模樣，但在Omega發情期的催化下，那原本就顯得比其他團員白晰的肌膚現下更是散發出誘惑的氣息，他低著頭狠狠的就著Mark昂起的頸子上咬住，感覺到抓著自己雙肩的手指尖刺進了肌膚裡的微弱痛楚，Robbie只是皺了皺眉，用舌尖緩緩滑過被自己留下了牙印的地方，耳邊響起的低吟聲和嚐到的淡淡甜腥味都再再刺激著身為Alpha的感官，令他更想去占有眼前這個人，狠不得在每吋肌膚上都留下專屬自己的記號。

標記，這念頭讓Robbie的眼神閃過一道波光，他不由得抬起頭面對Mark的臉，腦中瞬間閃過無意間知道Nigel把對方當作一件商品時的憤怒感，那時的Robbie還不知道常在自己身側露出無邪笑容的男孩是個Omega，只是以為Nigel所謂的商品是種單純對於旗下藝人的形容詞，但那些贊助商對Mark的打量目光總會令他毫無源由的感到惱火，現在既然知道了真相，他又怎麼會讓Mark在其他人面前露出這樣的表情。

 

由Robbie採取主動的吻是極為粗暴而激烈的，黏滑的唾液從交纏的唇瓣間滴落到Mark的臉上，但後者只是半瞇起眼，似乎完全沉浸在對方的氣息之中，感受身上那股幾乎像要將自己掐碎揉進身體裡的力道，Mark從未想過坦然面對發情期會是如此美好，又或者是因為眼前的人是Robbie，而非任何一個在團體可能失敗後得讓自己去為公司換取利益的對象。

從一開始他就清楚明白自己身為Omega還得以入團的原因，而會加入Robbie這個Alpha則是全然的意外，雖然Nigel用雙倍的藥物去將他打造成一個表面上的Beta，但Mark心裡知道這不是長久之計，尤其是在他發現他對這個小自己二歲，對外總是一副囂張霸道模樣卻又獨獨會對自己露出溫柔笑容的大男孩感到心動的時候，Mark第一次對施打抑制劑和服藥感到了遲疑。

似乎是不滿意Mark分神的模樣，Robbie套弄著Mark分身的動作突的一個加重和揉捏，讓沒有心理準備的他差點因為刺激而射了出來，卻又在那一瞬感受到了對方的惡意，那略為粗糙的指腹按壓著尖端的出口，虎口卻又就著環結磨娑，不規律的刺激感讓Mark咬著唇卻止不住溢出的淚水，即使那馬上就被Robbie靈巧的舌尖抹去。

又輕吻了吻對方因沾濕淚水而閃爍著光輝的長睫，Robbie將脹痛難奈的慾望抵上身下早已濕潤一片的穴口，在Mark微開著口似乎想訴說什麼時一口氣撞了進去，讓那些話語變成一連串支離破碎的呻吟和叫聲，空氣中交纏著二人的氣味，那股緊緊吸附並絞著自己的感覺是Robbir以往在別人身上從未體會過的，他咬著下唇強忍著解放的慾望，只是將Mark長而結實的雙腿扳得更開，每一次的抽出緊隨著的是更深的插入，痛苦與狂喜的感覺交互在Mark的感官裡快速流竄著，最後在Robbie將自己抱起而讓體內的快感瞬間到達最深處時無法竭止的射了出來。

 

雖然Mark得到紓發而同步引起的收縮感差點也令Robbie把持不住，但後者硬是咬著下唇忍了過去，舔去因用力過猛而被咬破流出的血珠，Robbie專注的繼續著動作，在Mark緩慢恢復理智時，巨大的結已經在體內纏繞開來。

「……Robert！」Mark眼底第一次出現了恐懼，忍不住喊出對方的本名試圖提醒卻是徒勞，Robbie只朝著他露出了淺笑，那是他再熟悉不過的笑容，以往總能令他感到堅定和安心，但此時卻更多了幾抹不容質疑的強烈佔有慾－－於是在這一瞬間Mark便明白了。

在感受著對方緊抱住自己腰肢的雙臂，和下身不斷被注入的熱燙液體盈滿後，疲憊而無力的Mark被輕柔的放回了凌亂的床上，Robbie的吻就像雨點般落在身上的每一吋，就像方才鎖在自己體內和現下綁在雙方靈魂深處的結，他的餘生將只屬於眼前這個臉上漾著溫柔笑意的Alpha，即使是死亡也無法將彼此分開。


End file.
